Liam Fithe
Liam Fithe is a graduate of Clearwater High School in the Class of 2014 and one of the original thirteen characters. Liam is a good guy through and through, never crossing anyone without reason and usually putting others before himself. His character was very limited in the first season, but started blossoming in the second where it's revealed he has suffered sexual abuse from his father all throughout his childhood. He ends up kicking his father out and living on his own. He also planned to take care of his pregnant girlfriends baby, even though it wasn't believed to be his, but unfortunately it died before birth. He was for a short time involved in a gang as they threatened to expose his father's abuse and the identity of Julia's baby daddy, but he soon broke free. In the fourth season, his estranged mother returns and informs him he has been called to testify for his father who has been accused of pedophilia. He ends up being the one to send his father to prison, finally being able to move on. After graduation, he decides to join the army in order to find what he wants to do with his life, but returns to Clearwater in the seventh season, now living with Jeremy. Despite all of the loss in his life, including his mother, father, and his unborn baby, Liam is very put together and responsible, perhaps more than anyone else in the series. He is best friends with Ethan Webber, Jamie Stellar, Julia Abbott, and Jeremy Litten. He is good friends with Trey Nitt, Isaac Mantis, Lauren Nessner, and Tim Sharpe. He is currently back together with his former flame Caylee Daniels. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. Character History Season 1 In Let's Get it Started, he is first seen hanging out in the cafeteria with Jamie, Moon, and Sophie cracking up over a funny story Sophie is telling. Sophie leaves to get a muffin and Liam comments that she is hilarious. Moon tries to talk to Liam about the new Naruto episode, but Sophie quickly returns, saying they are out of muffins, and Liam stops listening to Moon and asks Sophie if there are any donuts left, which annoys Moon greatly. Moon later approaches Liam and Ethan who are playing Mario on their Nintendos and asks them what they think of Sophie. Ethan says she's hilarious and Liam agrees with him. Moon asks if they find her annoying, and Liam asks Moon if she does, and Moon lies and says she's just wondering if they were annoyed she randomly joined their table. Liam says he's cool with it, which annoys Moon even more. He is seen at lunch yet again having fun with Sophie. The next day, Liam and Sophie are arguing about MGK being a good rapper, and when Moon takes Liam's side, he high-fives her, making her feel better about being left out. In Love Drunk, he is with Ethan in the hallway and notices that he's been staring at Danielle. He asks where the crush he has on her came from, since a few days ago they were just friends. Ethan says he's unsure, but fate brought them together, which makes Liam cringe and threaten to punch him for saying that. He tells Ethan that they're both single, so he should make his move. After Ethan does, Liam comments how strange it is since he's never liked someone like this before. Ethan says he's going to puke and Liam warns him not to do it on him and is then surprised to hear Ethan is actually going to one of his detentions before parting ways. In Fuckin' Perfect, Liam is at lunch and surprised and happy that Moon brought them cupcakes. He then gets up and goes to see the altercation between Isaac and Trey. He is later walking through the halls and sees Caylee passed out in the gym, causing him to run over and check on her. She starts crying and explains she thinks she's fat and ugly but dieting and working out just isn't for her. Liam tells her she doesn't need to lose any weight, but she says she just wants to be as skinny and pretty as Julia. Liam tells her that she's much prettier than Julia on the inside and on the outside. He then offers to take her to the nurse and then drive her home, which she accepts. On the way to his car, Julia approaches them and apologizes to Caylee for making her feel bad about herself. Caylee says that she's done dieting and Liam is happy to hear it. They then all go to play video games together. In Keep Holding On, Ethan sits down next to Liam at lunch and asks where Danielle is and Liam jokes that he means his girlfriend. Ethan says they're not dating yet and when everyone tells him to go for it, Liam comments that he told Ethan the same thing. He is later at FilmFridayz and is the only one to support Sadie's video idea, which is revealed to be because he gets to make out with Julia in it, much to her disgust. After Danielle chooses Brad over Ethan, Liam catching Ethan watching them together and tells him it's kinda creepy. Ethan says he's thinking about how much he hates him, but Liam reminds him that he had his chance to ask her out officially and he didn't. Ethan says he's going to get Brad back and Liam questions him why, not agreeing with his plans, but supporting him because he's his friend. In Radar, he is disturbed after hearing Sophie talk about how Devon has been creepily following her around and offers to tell him to leave her alone, but she tells him it won't work. When Devon shows up and asks to sit with them, Liam tells him there's no room, but it doesn't work and he continues to push to sit with them. In Dancing On My Own (1), he is talking to Ethan about his plan to get revenge on Brad and Danielle and asks him if it's the best way to deal with it, and when Ethan isn't budging, Liam agrees to help him and asks if he has a plan yet. Liam asks if he can be a spy and Ethan hesitantly lets him, which he is excited about. Liam is concerned Ethan means hurt them physically, but Ethan assures him it will only be emotionally, which makes Liam feel better about going through with it. Ethan wants to find a way to have Brad no go to the dance so Danielle thinks she's stood up and Liam jokes they just steal his phone and lock him in a closet, but when Ethan is okay with that idea, Liam tells him they're not kidnapping him. Ethan suggests he just make Danielle fall for him at the dance and choose him over Brad, which Liam approves and makes Ethan promise he doesn't do anything worse than that. Ethan promises and Liam says he doesn't want to see this turn into something bad. Ethan ends up going rogue and enacts a much worse plan, so when Liam finds Ethan at homecoming, he is confused as to why the plan hasn't been set into motion yet. Ethan explains he teamed up with Alicia to make Danielle think she's pregnant, which Liam says is messed up. Ethan leaves and Liam is shocked Alicia is going along with this, but she reveals she only did it because Danielle spread a rumor about her. Liam tells her that Danielle never spread a rumor and Ethan only told her that so she would help him. Alicia realizes she needs to fix things now and Liam agrees to help her since things have gone too far. In Dancing On My Own (2), Liam and Alicia are looking through the dance trying to find Danielle or Brad to warn them, and when Liam spots Brad, he goes to talk to him and tells Alicia to keep looking for Danielle. Liam immediately tells Brad that Danielle isn't pregnant and it's just a trick done by Ethan. Brad is very upset and Liam tells him Ethan went too far, but then is scared when Brad says he's going to beat him up, warning him not to do anything he'll regret. Brad then finds Ethan and they get into a fight, leading them to getting kicked out of the dance. On the way out, Brad tells Liam to find Danielle and tell her to meet him outside, which Liam agrees to do. After the dance, Liam meets up with Ethan and finds out he got a one-week suspension for fighting. Liam tells him what he did was messed up and when Ethan shows no remorse, Liam tells him he's crueler than he looks. As they leave, Ethan sees Danielle and asks Liam how long he'll have to wait until asking her out again. Liam tells him probably forever and he's lucky if she ever talks to him again. When they see Brad and Danielle kissing, Ethan is discouraged that his plan to break them up didn't work. Liam says he's sorry for him, but he should have just let it go the second he was rejected so none of them were in the position they are now. He tries to make Ethan feel better by saying there will be other girls, but it doesn't help. In Eyes Open, he is with Ethan when he is making fun of Devon's singing and doesn't try to stop him and leaves with him when Moon gets upset over Ethan's bullying. In Personal Jesus, Liam is at lunch with his friends when Caylee runs off to puke in the bathroom, worrying Liam. He gets even more worried when Julia informs everyone that she's been sick for a few weeks now. He lets Danielle know that Ethan is out in the courtyard with Sophie, which annoys Danielle who thinks he moved on from her too fast. He is later seen giving a presentation on the Italians in the world war. In What You Waiting For?, Liam encourages Jeremy to go and try to get Jamie back. When she asks for a few days to think about it, Liam squeezes Jeremy's shoulder and comforts him. He also drives Jamie and Moon to where Tim and Sophie get in a car accident. In [[The Change|'The Change']], Liam and some other FilmFridayz members are discussing a video idea when Sadie approaches them and tells them that with so many more members coming in, they're going to have to make stricter rules. This annoys Liam, who comments on how bad of a leader she is once she leaves. Everyone agrees that she's making the club feel like a prison and Liam suggests they rebel. He approaches Jeremy and tells him that Sadie has been acting crazy and needs to be put in her place as leader, which Jeremy agrees with. Liam asks why he doesn't step up more since he barely comes lately. Jeremy admits he's been wanting to quit as it's starting to deteriorate, but Liam lets him know that the people who aren't the leaders still want to keep it going. Jeremy tells Liam to step up, and Liam questions if it would work with someone else taking charge. Jeremy tells him that a slug could run the group better than Sadie, so Liam suggests they have a meeting without her and says he's going to make sure things change. At the next meeting, people are being rowdy, but Liam tells Harley he has no sympathy for Sadie since she can't control anyone. When Sadie screams at everyone, Liam immediately calls her out and tells her to instead pull aside the people who are causing the problem instead of just yelling at everyone. Sadie counteracts that everyone is causing the problem, but Liam points out that he didn't do anything, so he's not going to let her yell at him like that. Sadie tells him that she's the leader and she needs everyone to listen to her, but Liam points out that maybe if she respected them, they would respect her back. He then leaves the room with Caylee and Jamie and meets up with Jeremy who quit. Jeremy thinks that Sadie might quit now too, and Liam sees this as an opportunity to take over and run it the right way. He decides to piss Sadie off as much as he can to make her quit on purpose. While walking home with some other members, he asked them who thinks Sadie shouldn't be leader anymore. When they all raise their hands, he says that if the group is a democracy, they can just vote her out of office. Everyone seems hesitant to do that to her, but Liam steps up and says he's going to do something about how bad the group has gotten. Danielle asks who they should pick to lead instead of Sadie, and before Liam can offer his own name, Scott suggests Jamie, which everyone agrees with to Liam's disdain. He rolls his eyes at the fact that people would rather Jamie be leader than him and continues walking. In Sick Muse, Liam is having a small party at his house and when he sees Jeremy there, he mentions that he thought Jeremy had to watch his little brother that day. Jeremy said he has Ethan watching him and Liam questions if this is a good idea with all the negative stuff Ethan has gotten himself into recently. In Two Kinds of Happiness, Liam is at lunch with Julia, Trey, and Caylee when Moon joins them, which Liam finds a little strange. When Moon finds it weird that they won't talk about their problems in front of Moon in fear she will go tell Jamie, Liam explains that Jamie is in a weird phase right now and can't handle anymore stress, so she doesn't need to hear about everything they're going through as well. In Force A Smile (2), Liam finds Caylee in the gym again looking very upset and asks her if she's okay. When she explains that she's been rapidly losing weight and getting sick, Liam tells her to go to the hospital and even offers to pay for it himself if he has to. She won't let him do that, but he tells her that she doesn't have a choice and has to go, as he cares about her too much to let anything happen to her. He then leaves looking determined. He is later seen at a car wash outside the school and is talking loudly on a cooler to all of the volunteers he got saying he can't believe they put this together so quick, but all the money they make from this car wash will go to Caylee's hospital bills. He says that she helps everyone so much, so it's their turn to return the favor. Lauren then brings a bunch of people from the student council meeting, which makes Liam elated. Caylee walks up and asks what's going on, and Liam tells her that this is her way to go to the doctor. Caylee is touched and hugs Liam, also kissing his cheek. She thanks everyone and offers to help, but Liam and the others refuse and say they're doing this for her. After the wash, Liam is giving all the money they earned to Caylee's dad, who tells him if he knew his daughter was sick he would have taken her to the doctor right away. Liam says he understands and she didn't want to burden him and they'll visit Caylee later to see how she's doing. He pats Liam on the shoulder and calls him a good friend before leaving. Jamie runs up to Liam and asks how she missed this whole thing. Liam tells her she was too caught up in her girl drama and offers to pick her up when he and Julia go to the hospital to visit her later. Jamie starts to cry because of how guilty she feels, and Liam comforts her and tells her she can make it up to Caylee by being by her side when she gets her test results. He then hugs her. At school the next day, Liam finds Caylee along with Julia and Jamie and tell her that they went to see her at the hospital but she was already gone. Caylee tells them that she was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes and Liam assures her that they will be there for her through everything she's about to go through, saying that's what friends are for. He then holds her hand as they walk down the hallway together in the final moment of the season. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 7 Appearances Central Episodes Relationships Caylee Daniels Main Article: Caylee-Liam Relationship *First Relationship **Start Up: Sweet Nothing (204) **Break Up: I'm A Slave 4 U (1) (223) ***Reason: He was being blackmailed into joining a gang and wanted to keep Caylee safe. *Second Relationship **Start Up: Bed of Lies (410) **Break Up: Cool For the Summer (501) ***Reason: Liam interrupted his proposal to Caylee to check on Julia. *Third Relationship **Start Up: Back to the River (721) Julia Abbott Main Article: Julia-Liam Relationship *First Relationship (Fake) **Start Up: I'm A Slave 4 U (1) (223) **Break Up: That's Not My Name (302) ***They didn't need to fake their relationship after Liam was out of the gang. *Second Relationship (Real) **Start Up: Wake Me Up (305) **Break Up: Wonderwall (2) (309) ***Reason: Julia needed to be alone after the death of her baby. Trivia *He appeared in the least amount of episode out of any regular in Season 5. *He has had a total of 12 plots. *He lost his virginity to Julia during his freshman year, which was revealed many season later. *He is the first character to be raped, which was done by his father throughout his childhood, the second character being Alicia and Peyton the third. *His house was partially damaged from a fire started by Julia. *He was the father of Julia's stillborn child. *He is the second character to propose to someone, but the first to be rejected. *He drives a green dodge. Quotes *(to Sophie) "You're killing me! Stop it!" (First Line) *(to Ethan) "So do you need me to be a spy or anything…I wanna be a spy." *(to Alicia) "Sorry to break it to you, but you’ve been dooped." *(to Ethan) "Whoa, you’re much crueler than you look." *"Well maybe someone will have to rebel against our leader…" *"Things need to change. I’ll make sure change happens." *(to Caylee) "I care about you too damn much to let anything bad happen to you." Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Graduates Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8